


More Than What Meets The Eye

by Jay_Flower



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Laxus and Lucy are siblings, M/M, Natsu is an asshole, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Flower/pseuds/Jay_Flower
Summary: Lucy, Fairy Tails celestial wizard feels weak every since Lisanna has come back. The whole guild but, Lisanna, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Laxus and the Thunder Legion are the only people who are her true friends.When Laxus of the Thunder Legion decides to help, will something good come out of it?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 4





	More Than What Meets The Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this piece of work. It's currently being edited so if you wish to read the faster update read it on Wattpad. I'm editing it and posting the "better" version here.

3rd P.O.V

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia. Fairy Tail's celestial wizard woke up to the birds chirping and the warm rays of the morning sun coming through her window

Lucy sat there on her bed looking out the window with a determined look on her face.

"Today is the day", she said out loud, "the day I leave Fairy Tail"

After getting dressed in a pair of black shorts, a white crop top, and a black leather jacket Lucy summoned Plue.

"Plue, when we get to the guild I want you to grab that S-Class job I told you about okay", she asked. The little celestial spirit nodded. Walking to the guild, Lucy thought of what she would tell the master.

Stepping through the doors of the guildhall she was greeted by her true friends. Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion.

"Hey Mira, Is the master in his office," the blonde asked the barmaid. Mira nodded, eyeing her friend. Heading towards the guild master's office Lucy nodded at Plue, silently telling the spirit to do as she asked.

Lucy's P.O.V

Taking in a deep breath I knocked on the master's door. After hearing a faint 'come in' I stepped into Gramps's office.

"Lucy child, what can I do for you"

"I'm leaving the guilds" I replied in a calm tone.

"What", Gramps yelled.

"Ever since Lis has come back people but a select few have been attacking me. I'm not quitting, just leaving until I get stronger" I explain. I could see Gramps visibly relax.

"How long will you be gone"

"I'm not sure, but I will send Loke to keep you updated if you like"

"Yes, I would like that"

I turned, walking out of Gramps's office. I turned giving him a warm smile.

Closing the door behind me, I turned and came face to face with a familiar purple shirt. Laxus.

"Where you going blondie," He asked

"What's it to you thunder thighs," I asked jokingly.

"Well I just heard you wanted to leave the guild to train, I thought the Thunder Legion and I could help", he replied. I nodded my head, liking the idea of some help.

Laxus and I walked down the stairs, heading to the bar.

"Freed, Bix, Ever", Laxus called, "come here!"

Within seconds, the Thunder Legion stood in front of us.

"Yes, Laxus?", Freed asked.

"Pack your bags, we are going on a long trip"

"Is the cheerleader coming?", tin face asked. Laxus shook his head, ignoring Bixlow. He walked back towards the master's office. 

All of a sudden I feel pressure on my leg. Oh yeah! Plue! I kneeled to Plue's level. I took the request flyer from his paw. I looked it over, all I have to do is defeat a monster for 50,000 jewels and a dragon slayer lacrima, oh this should be easy!

"What do you have there Lucy?", Evergreen asked. My eyes widened and I shuddered, how was I supposed to say I stole an S-Class job.

"Ugh, well, you see, I kinda hadpluetakeit", I replied quickly.

"What was that Miss. Lucy?" Freed asked. I bowed my head in shame.

"You guys have to keep this a secret from Laxus" I stated, they nodded their heads, indicating me to continue "I had Plue take an S-Class job, the flyer says to defeat a monster. The reward is 50,000 jewel and a dragon slayer lacrima"

Their eyes widened in shock, mouths moving but no words were formed.

"You did what Blondie!"

Laxus P.O.V

"You did what blondie!" I shouted. Freed and Evergreen popped their heads up like a couple of Jack in the boxes. Slowly, VERY slowly Blondie turned around to face me.

"Laxus, I didn't know you were there", she spoke, her voice shaking, "how much did you hear?"

"All I know is you took an S-Class job"

"Laxus, Miss. Lucy should not be in a large amount of trouble. After all, you are an S-Class wizard yourself", Freed responded. I looked down at the green-haired man that stood beside me.

"You're right as always Freed. I won't be a problem if we tell Gramps I took the mission.", I replied, "Everybody go home and pack your bags. As I said, we're going on a long trip"

Everyone agreed, heading to their homes.

"Take your own commands Laxus", Freed said. I smiled down at him.

"Okay, okay let's go"

Lucy's P.O.V

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo"

"Punishment princess", Virgo asked.

"No, help me pack and bring my thing into the celestial world for a while please", I asked the pink hair spirit. After about an hour and a half, I went to the landlady and told her I was leaving.

3rd P.O.V

After packing their belonging the five head to the train station.

"Where to", Bixlow asked.

"How about this place I know, it's just outside the Heartfillia estate", Lucy suggested. The other four nodded. Buying five tickets the wizards set off on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to update past here until I finish posting on Wattpad so please be patient.


End file.
